A What if story
by Scarlett Desires
Summary: Whst would have happened if scarlett got hurt in that helicopter crash instead of snake eyes please read and review


What if scarlet got hurt in the helicopter crash instead of snakes

Chapter 1(I don't own Gi Joe or anything but these stories I wrote for fun

"The helicopter is about to crash, Snake eyes, get out before you get hurt." Scarlett screamed. "I'm not leaving you Scarlett" He tries to cut her loose but she managed to push him away and out the door before they collided with the other helicopter. He made it to safety, then he turned as the helicopter exploded. He screamed "Scarlett" without all might and started to run towards the flames to look for her. Then he noticed her body lying on the ground, she must have somehow got loose and was thrown free. He went to her to examine her, and saw that she was cut in many places very deep. They took scarlet and flown her to the hospital while they continued the mission.

After the mission, Snake eyes rushed to her side at the hospital where he heard Doc say that she wouldn't be able to speak for her vocal cords were severed. There were other cuts on her arms and legs but none to damaging. He took her hand and held it gently and stayed by her side till she woke up. She woke up and looked and saw snake eyes asleep. She covered him with her hospital blanket and tried to get up. She felt his hand tighten on hers and she looked at him, she tried to talk but sadly no noise came out. A tear escapes her eye and snakes wipes it away." You saved my life Scarlett and for that I am forever in your debt, I will protect you with my life." She smiled at him and thanked him the best she could. She felt dizzy so she laid herself back down on the bed. Snakes stroked her face gently till she fell asleep. He looked down at her and felt her pain and knew she was special to him.

A week passed and Scarlett was able to go back to her room. Boy did she miss this, her old bed, she wanted to call her Dad so she picked up the phone, dialed the number and tried to speak but nothing, how could she forget that she couldn't talk She listened to the phone and heard someone on the other line say "Shana is this you my darling girl, hang in there, We love you" and then they hung up. She started crying and she got so mad she threw the phone against a wall. Snake eyes was passing at this time, opened her door and came to her. He held her in his arms till she calmed down. She tried to let him know what was wrong but didn't know how. He sat her down on the couch. "I know it must be hard Scarlett but never give up, I am so grateful that it was your voice and not you that we lost. Whatever you decide to do, I will be there right by your side." She hugged him tightly and at that moment she knew with him there she wouldn't be alone, that she can handle this.

Months past and Scarlett took sign language classes so she can communicate and just like he said Snake eyes was by her side learning with her. They learned so much about each other that they formed a great bond between them.

Hawk had called a meeting, "Its cobra again ladies and gentlemen, our sources say they have built a large weapon of death which contains viruses. We must go stop them, do I have any volunteers?" Everyone raised their hands including Scarlett. He looks at her and asks her if she is sure. Scarlett smiles and signs "I may have lost my voice but I didn't lose the passion I have or my skills in defeating cobra. Let's go get them sir, YO JOE." At that everyone got up and went to get ready.

The battle was long and tiring. Scarlett saw that a cobra soldier was about to get snake eyes so tried to yell for him to look out but no sound came out so aimed her crossbow and shot the man with her arrow. She went to snake eyes and made sure he was ok. He looked at her and thanked her by lifting her hand to his lips. They heard more shouts so they went to help others. Before Scarlett knew what was happening, someone hit her head with a blunt object. She was knocked out. She was captured. Snake eyes heard the noise and looked behind him; he turned and saw that Scarlett was missing. He called Hawk and let him know the situation.


End file.
